Bintang Jatuh
by Vohimme
Summary: Hanya sebuah malam kacau yang lain di mana seperti biasa, Draco dan Hermione bertengkar. Tapi– "Bintang jatuh, aku memohon padamu. Tolong beritahu dia–" Ah, salah. Sebenarnya ini adalah malam yang indah, ya. Short fic. Dramione. Warning inside. Mind to RnR, please?


**Vohimme disini. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom HP. Padahal udah lama banget ngikutin ini fandom. Jadi silent reader sih ehehe. Akhirnya bisa nulis juga, walau baru sekarang. Ya sudah, langsung saja. **

**Bintang Jatuh**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Bintang Jatuh © Saya**

**Warning: OOC bisajadi, typo(s), gaje bisajadi, dll.**

* * *

Hanya sebuah malam kacau yang lain di mana seperti biasa, Draco dan Hermione bertengkar.

"Malfoy!" teriak Hermione.

"Apa kau gila Granger? Tengah malam begini kau berteriak-teriak?" balas Draco.

"Apakah kau tahu kau adalah orang paling menyebalkan di dunia?"

"Tidak, yang aku tahu hanyalah aku orang tertampan di dunia" jawab Draco santai.

"Malfoy, kau..." kini Hermione benar-benar marah.

Bagaimana tidak marah, pagi ini dia bangun terlambat, karena alarmnya dimatikan oleh _sudah –jelas–siapa_. Walaupun ini hari sabtu, terlambat bangun adalah salah satu masalah bagi dirinya. Saat siang, Draco menjahilinya lagi dengan menempelkan tulisan di punggung Hermione 'I Love Mrytle Merana' tanpa Hermione ketahui. Dan malam ini, ketika sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Prof. Sprout dengan membawa piala penuh dengan coklat panas, Draco membuka paksa pintu kamarnya dengan mantra Alohomora yang membuatnya terlonjak dan menumpahkan coklatnya ke essay nya yang sudah mencapai 7 lembar perkamen, dan Draco melakukan itu hanya untuk bilang dia sedang bosan. Sudah begitu, Draco malah berkata bahwa itu adalah salah Hermione sendiri, kenapa juga ia mengerjakan tugas sambil minum coklat panas. Demi Merlin!

"Aku apa? Aku tampan? Oh, tentu saja. Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga," Draco bisa dengan santainya bilang begitu.

"Malfoy! Bisa tidak kau bersikap baik padaku sehari saja?!" bentak Hermione.

"Tidak," jawab Draco singkat. Hermione yang tampak putus asa masuk ke kamarnya lalu membanting pintunya. Di dalam, dapat terdengar isakan kecil tanda frustasi dari seorang Hermione Granger.

Draco menghela nafas. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu partner ketua muridnya itu. Semakin dekat, semakin terdengar isakan tangis yang menjadi-jadi. Draco tahu Hermione hanya frustasi. Tapi, entah kenapa...

Draco menjadi iba.

Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa si Slytherin yang sudah enam tahun menjahili sang Gryffindor tiba-tiba menjadi iba hanya karena mendengar isakan kecil darinya? Oh ayolah. Sebenarnya mendengar isakan tangis dari seorang Godric Gryffindor pun Draco tidak peduli, tapi beda lagi jika ia mendengarnya dari seseorang yang ia cintai. Yup, si ferret ini mencintai si berang-berang.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, di dalam kamar Hermione. Gadis bersurai coklat itu menulungkupkan kepalanya ke bantal. Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu? Kenapa ia menangis? Hermione tahu dirinya hanya frustasi. Tapi, beginikah sikap normal Miss–Know–It–All yang selama ini malah dengan pintarnya membalas sepuluh kali lipat segala kejahilan si Cassanova? Tentu tidak. Semua ini terasa begitu sulit. Jika saja orang yang dicintainya ini bisa memberikan perhatian dalam bentuk lain selain kejahilan. Yup, si berang-berang ini mencintai si ferret.

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar secara tiba-tiba. Hermione tahu itu adalah Draco. Tapi tentu gadis itu tak mau membukanya.

"Hermione," panggil Draco. Alis Hermione terangkat. Draco memanggil nama depanya? "Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu diluar banyak bintang jatuh. Make a wish" kata Draco. Hermione kaget dengan kelembutan dalam nada Draco. Hermione memejamkan matanya, melupakan sejenak masalah yang sedang dihadapinya, lalu berpikir permintaan apa yang akan dia ucapkan. Semuanya terdengar sunyi sesaat sampai ia mendengar gumaman sesorang. Hermione menajamkan pendengaranya.

"Bintang jatuh, aku memohon padamu. Tolong beritahu dia, aku mematikan alarmnya pagi ini karena kemarin aku melihatnya membaca buku semalaman, dan aku tidak ingin dia jatuh sakit" suara gumaman itu kembali terdengar.

"Bintang jatuh, tolong beritahu dia, aku menjahilinya setiap hari agar aku bisa mendapat perhatian dari nya–yang sepertinya hanya ia berikan untuk kedua sahabat bodohnya itu," kini gumaman itu terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Bintang jatuh, tolong beritahu dia, aku membuka paksa pintunya dengan mantra Alohomora tadi karena aku benar-benar tidak tahan tidak mendengar suaranya," katanya lagi dengan lirih.

"Bintang jatuh, aku memohon sekali lagi, beritahu dia, aku mencintainya," suara berbisik itu semakin lirih Hermione jatuh terduduk di ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti, sambil memandang ke pintu kamarnya. Sejujurnya, pandangan itu semakin buram, seiring dengan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Draco," bisik Hermione yang entah bagaimana, Draco dapat mendengarnya.

Ah, salah. Sebenarnya ini adalah malam yang indah, ya.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Selesai :3 Jadi, bagaimana? Jelek ya? Maaf kalo ini terhitung sebagai sampah di fandom HP (/.\)**

**Mind to review, please? **


End file.
